


Two Pinches of Salt

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Sergio and Fernando, saving people, hunting things. Since last Monday, apparently.10×100 words drabble sequence. Supernatural fusion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maiucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiucha/gifts).



> Many thanks to [eatingcroutons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingcroutons/pseuds/eatingcroutons%20), who was my kind, diligent and wonderful beta. ♥
> 
> Maiucha, I hope you enjoy this little treat. :)

Sergio’s sleep is interrupted by a flutter of wings. Into the darkness, a deep voice murmurs, “Don’t panic.”

Sergio panics. He sits bolt upright on his bed and blindly grapples for the light switch.

“Calm down,” the voice says, growing irritated.

“Stay away!” Sergio shouts. “Stay away! Stay away or I’ll-” He finds the switch.

Soft light spills across the room.

Sergio cries out in pure terror and scrambles off the bed. Up, up and away, as far from the _creature_ as the room allows.

“I need your help.”

“No!” Sergio yelps, his back hitting the wall.

“It’s your friend.”

 

* * *

 

Slow, measured strokes. The stone grits against the metal. Sergio presses the pad of his thumb against the blade, frowns and repeats the motion until his knife is sharp enough to slice through paper.

He sets the knife aside, picks up another one and the whole process is repeated. “That’s all you know?”

His winged companion nods.

“He summoned you with a distress call, expecting me to come save him?”

“No. Yes.” The angel pinches the bridge of his nose. “He didn’t summon me, he prayed to be saved. But I can’t interfere directly.”

Sergio huffs. “That’s what I said.”

 

* * *

 

Fernando looks up. “Sergio?”

Swiftly cutting off the ropes, Sergio inspects Fernando for injuries. “You okay to walk?”

“I’m fine,” Fernando dismisses. “Who’s your friend?”

Sergio glances at the angel preening his wings. “Not a friend. He says you asked for help.”

Fernando’s expression is one of wonder. “You heard me? Wow. I’m Fernando. Thank you for answering. What can we call you?”

The angel tells them.

“Casillas? That’s a mouthful. Can we just call you Cas?”

The angel’s dark brown eyes bore into Fernando. “People also call me Saint Iker.”

Sergio grins. “Not so saintly anymore, are you, _Cas_?”

 

* * *

 

“Does it hurt?”

Fernando’s quiet question makes the angel jerk violently and tuck his wings flat against his back.

“Sorry,” Fernando holds up his hands. “Looked painful.”

Sergio watches out of the corner of his eye as the angel gingerly extends his damaged wing towards Fernando.

Fernando reaches to touch the sizzled feathers but he lets his hand drop at the last moment.

“They’ll grow back,” the angel assures him.

Sergio busies himself with checking their supplies. Knives. Guns. Salt.

He needs to make sure the thing that took Fernando is dead. And that it stays dead, rotting in hell.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is the place, Cas?”

“Yes.”

Uneasily, Fernando glances around. “Since when do we get involved anyway?”

“Since last Monday, apparently,” Sergio hisses. “Since you got yourself kidnapped by a-”

“Quiet. It might hear you,” the angel points into the darkness in front of them.

Fernando goes in first, holding the torch high above his head. He pauses when there are no following footsteps. “Cas? You coming or not?”

The angel pauses at the entrance to the cave. “Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.”

Sergio gives him a helpful shove. “You’re so full of shit.”

 

* * *

 

“Variety is the spice of life,” the angel informs them while Fernando gingerly pokes the dead creature with his foot.

“Yeah, we get that,” Sergio says, wiping the knife clean of the creature’s blood on one of Fernando’s old shirts. “Would be much easier if the salt worked on everything, though.”

Iker slowly nods. “Salt doesn’t work on everything.”

Sergio purses his lips, tossing the shirt aside. “Yeah, we know that _now_.”

“Good,” Iker replies and with a rustle of wings, he’s gone.

“I suggest we burn it.”

“ _Cas?!_ ”

“The creature’s remains, you dolt. Though now that you mention it…”

 

* * *

 

“What’s gotten into you, Sergio?”

“Nothing.”

“You’ve been acting strange.”

“My _life’s_ gotten a little strange lately,” Sergio growls, deflecting.

“This is not like you.” Fernando turns his head to stare out of the window.

Sergio purses his lips, determined not to say anything.

“It is better to travel hopefully than to arrive,” comes from the backseat. They both flinch, Sergio nearly swerving right off the road.

“Jesus Christ, Cas! Do you always have to do that?” Sergio tightens his grip on the wheel.

The angel frowns. “I am often told that I fly in the face of standard procedures.”

 

* * *

 

“A boy from your city was cursed to be unlucky.”

“Which is relevant to us because-?”

“You can save him,” Iker explains.

“Incoming,” Fernando interrupts their squabble.

Sergio checks the mirrors. “Fuck. The cops.” The car is signalling them to stop, its lights flashing.

In a gust of air, the angel disappears.

“Neat trick, Houdini,” Sergio mutters, pulling over to the side of the road.

“We end up in jail, I’m never speaking to you again,” Fernando huffs.

“Don’t worry. I bet they didn’t see anything,” Sergio replies, puts on his most charming smile and rolls down the window. “Gentlemen?”

 

* * *

 

“About saving the boy-”

“No.”

“But Sergio, Saint Iker said-”

“I don’t care.”

“Why do you hate him so much?”

“It’s Cas this, Cas that, I’m getting sick of hearing it.”

“If it weren’t for him, I likely wouldn’t be here now.”

That shuts Sergio up.

“I wish I knew what was bugging you,” Fernando sighs.

“He’s jealous of how easily I’ve won your affections,” Cas says, materializing out of thin air.

“That’s nonsense, I…”

“I know. I’ve heard your prayers,” Iker says.

The tips of Fernando’s ears turn pink.

Sergio’s eyes widen. The angel may not be so terrible.

 

* * *

 

The wind is sharp, the sky without a cloud. Sergio puts on his sunglasses. He keeps stealing glances at Fernando.

The angel doesn’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

“Look, your feathers!” Fernando exclaims. “They’ve already started healing.”

The angel twists his head to inspect his wings. “Ah, one good deed at a time.”

Sergio clears his throat. “There are still plenty more to heal. So. Uh. You were telling us about the unlucky guy?”

Fernando’s beaming smile does funny things to Sergio’s stomach and judging by the way Iker smirks, he sees right through the both of them.


End file.
